hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Hansen (S3-S1)
Jack Hansen has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Jack Hansen is an original character and is controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History "You want a tip Dylan? Get over it. I didn't whine or cry when I saw all of my teammates get slaughtered, or seen a little kid get blown to bits or seen the after effects of women whom had been raped and killed. You know what I did, I put a rightful bullet into those son of bitches heads." - Jack Hansen The Life of a Commando Not much is known about Jack Hansen's earlier life, but what is known he was born in Toronto, Canada but grew up in Los Angeles. After finishing his high school education he had been accepted into a commando training program where he performed greatly, excelling as a prefect soldier as young as he was. He had gotten a job as a commando where he did tours in Burma, Iraq, and South America, making his views become cracked because of the stuff he had witnessed the worst that brutality had to offer. Around 2002, Hansen would have a life and a group of other commandos were called in to defuse a hostage problem. They had went in and saw what the problem was: the hostage was someone that been strapped with a bomb. They went in and defeated the bad guys, but they had no way in defusing the bomb. One of the remaining bad guys had grabbed the bomber's remote and triggered it, blowing up the bomb and killing some of Hansen's men along with the hostage. Hansen would never have gotten over that, until the government helped him get over it with some psychiatric help. Hansen would have eventually retired from both businesses he once had hold dear to his heart, however his life became in hectic order after he had found out his sister had become pregnant with her only child, but during her pregnancy she had begun to smoke and drink a lot of liquor. Hansen, along with his father and brother, were scared that her son Santino "Sonny" Hansen would have turned out a mess. Bounty Hunter Hansen would have become the sole parent of his son after his sister's death during childbirth and would provide him in anyway he could. He would make himself as a bounty hunter so he would have income for him and his son. Although his father, a Vietnam veteran, was non-supportive of Hansen being a bounty hunter. He then would hire a baby sitter for Sonny when he would be out of town, looking for bounties. Hansen would interview several people before choosing Molly Cartwell, who had been a survivor of Michael Myers' attack at her college in 1998. By 2007, Hansen's bounty hunting was going good and when things were beginning to pick up he would have gotten a call from legendary bounty hunter Creighton Duke in the summer. Duke had asked for Hansen's help in capturing Jason Voorhees and Amanda Young along with a group of other bounty hunters after the murderous duo were seen wrecking havoc in the former town called Crystal Lake and in New York City. Hansen agreed and was ready to meet with Duke in the dog days of summer while he and the other hunters planned. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One A Bounty from Hell Regular Appearance Hansen stands six feet two inches tall and weighs somewhere from one-hundred seventy to one-hundred ninety pounds. He has an athletic physique. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wearing causal clothing along with a leather jacket or a hoodie. Hansen also has numerous of physical scars over the years from being a commando and bounty hunter, including causes from such things as bullet wounds and stabbings. Hansen does however have a small scar across his left eye from an unknown date. Trademark Gear Hansen is very formidable in using mêlée weapons and firearms, most notably using either pistols or sub-machine guns and often employing a bigger weapon like a shotgun, assault rifle or something explosive during his bounty hunting, although armed with less lethal rounds such as beanbag rounds and riot bullets. Category:Badass Heroes